What a Beautiful Wedding!
by Ophellia Immortal
Summary: A wedding gone bad. It goes along with the song I write sins not tragedies REAd you will enjoy!


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter or the song I write "Sins not tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco

Hermione Granger paced back and forth through the seats in the church. She was wearing a white wedding dress, the train followed behind her. She twirled her hair nervously around her finger. She suddenly stopped as she heard someone talking. She crept up to the doorway, and saw Ginny talking to the bartender and sipping on glass of butterbeer. After listening for a moment she angry ran back to her room and slammed the door.

**Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.**

**"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."**

She was so angry how could Ginny say anything, she had stopped doing things like that. She promised Ginny that she would no longer be unfaithful to Harry. It was a one time things, accident really, besides she was marrying Harry and she would be a good wife. So she would deal with it. A knock came from the other side of the door, opening it revealed Ginny.

"Are you ready, the weddings' about to start."

Hermione stopped herself from attacking Ginny, instead she walked out the door. She heard "Here comes the bride." Everyone gasp as she came down the aisle with her head held high, and in perfect posture.

**I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...**

Harry stood at the alter with Ron at his side, Ginny stood on the other side smiling. "Bloody Bitch" thought Hermione. Hermione stepped up next to Harry, the priest began as the music cut off. Suddenly she could not breathe; she glanced over her shoulder and saw Draco standing at the end of the aisle.

"Dear?"

"What?" Hermione gasped looking at the Priest.

"Do you take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She glanced back at Draco's silver eyes, and whipped her head back around the priest.

"I dunno..I mean yes…..no wait!"

Harry looked at her in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Hermione ran down the aisle and jumped into Draco's stretched out arms. She grabbed his hand and they walked out the door. Harry struggled against Ginny and Ron's arms that prevent him from following Hermione. Ron whispered something in Harry's ear. Ron led him to the bar and pushed a glass of fire whisky into his hands.

**Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne**

Harry gulped down the drink and walked out of the church door. Ron ran into him when Harry decided suddenly to stop walking, he turned to see what Harry was looking at. He saw Hermione in the arms of Draco, she turned to Harry and whispered "Sorry." Harry turned around a walked back into the church with his head held high and in perfect posture. All that could be heard was the door slamming.

**Again...**

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

A/N: So this is my first Fan Fic and it was just and idea. SO review I want your honest opinion, so I know what to fix and if I should keep going! Thanks!

Review


End file.
